Phantasmgoria
by le.clarius
Summary: Setelah sekian lama berpisah ia menemukannya kembali. Namun apa benar ini kenyataan? Ataukah hanya angannya? Riku/Sena. Request fic for Fitria – AlyssAmarylissJeevas. RnR?


Sepasang zamrud hijau membesar. Di saat yang sama, merah membara terefleksi di mata itu. Kontras dengan latar belakang langit malam berbintang, sebuah rumah terlalap warna jingga kemerahan. Tinggal siluet di tengah kobaran sang agni.

Nafasnya tersengal dan matanya mulai basah ketika ia menyadari bahwa ada yang tertinggal di dalamnya. Satu yang tak pernah bisa ia lupakan—satu yang paling berharga untuknya.

Dan satu itu… ia sudah gagal menyelamatkannya.

Ia tidak sadar kapan ia mulai berteriak—namun lolongan kesedihannya terdengar begitu menyayat jiwa.

. . .

**PHANTASMGORIA**

**Disclaimer:**

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Warnings:**

Semi-AU. OoC. Shonen-ai. Character's death.

_Request fic for Fitria__ – AlyssAmarylissJeevas. Hope you like it :)_

. . .

"Set! Hut! Hut! HUT!"

Teriakan bersemangat menggema di lapangan Amefuto itu. Di adegan selanjutnya, seorang pelari tengah membelah lapangan dengan kecepatan cahaya. Cekatan kakinya melakukan langkah demi langkah dan menghindari pemain lawan. Beberapa detik—dan teriakan "TOUCHDOWN!" terdengar—mengundang datangnya gemuruh sorak-sorai suporter.

Sang pelari itu segera dikerumuni pemain satu tim mereka. Datanglah berbondong-bondong ucapan selamat dari mulut mereka. Ia tersenyum lebar dan membiarkan untuk sesaat dirinya tenggelam dalam bahagia sebelum mereka memulai set selanjutnya.

Detik-detik selanjutnya berubah menjadi alot dengan kedua tim yang bergantian melancarkan giliran offense, namun serangan keduanya tak kunjung membuahkan skor. Satu tendangan dari tim lawan mencetak poin terakhir dalam pertandingan final itu—namun mereka masih kalah dari tim yang lain.

Pelari itu—Riku Kaitani—dengan segera menjadi 'pahlawan' dalam timnya. Ia menikmati saat-saat mereka mengucapkan selamat padanya. Namun segera setelah euforia kemenangan mereka berakhir, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung stadion.

Malam telah melarutkan kubah biru siang saat kakinya menginjak bebatuan konkret penyusun trotoar. Sedikit senyum terkembang di mulut dan mata yang berkilat oleh kebahagiaannya hari ini. Di bawah bintang gemintang ia menyusuri jalan menuju tempat ia tinggal—sebuah apartemen sederhana namun nyaman yang berada di pinggiran kota. Tak terlalu jauh dari stadion itu, jadi Riku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ketukan sepatunya yang hampir tak terdengar saat beradu dengan trotoar adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar dalam kesunyian yang disuguhkan malam selain deru angin. Angin malam yang sama bertiup berlawanan dengan arah langkah kakinya—dan itu bukan angin badai, tetapi angin malam yang anehnya membuatnya nyaman. Dingin, berbau gelap, namun begitu menenangkan.

Detakan waktu berjalan seiring dengan langkah kaki Riku yang membawanya semakin dekat dengan tempat tujuannya. Di suatu titik di perjalanannya, suara gemericik air sungai menyergap telinganya dan berhasil membuat langkah kakinya terhenti.

Mata hijau cemerlang segera terarah ke sungai itu. Refleksi bulan yang terang terlihat jelas di permukaannya. Begitu tenang. Sampai mata itu menemukan sesosok siluet yang sangat ia kenal. Alis Riku terangkat.

Duduk di sana, di tepi sungai dengan punggung menghadap dirinya, satu tubuh yang begitu familiar untuknya. Dalam timpaan cahaya bulan keperakan, terlihat rambut coklat yang bertengger di atas kepala sosok itu. _Tidak mungkin_, Riku mengatakan dua kata itu tanpa suara. Namun detik selanjutnya, ia sudah tersenyum lebar dan berlari menuruni lembah—menghampiri sosok yang masih terduduk itu.

"Sena!" panggilnya riang.

Sosok yang terpanggil namanya itu menolehkan wajahnya. Saat sepasang mata karamel beradu dengan matanya sendiri, Riku tahu ia tak mungkin lebih senang lagi. Karena—ya, itu benar—itu memang Sena.

Sena tersenyum padanya. Ia tertawa saat Riku duduk di sampingnya dan melingkarkan satu tangan di lehernya, serta menariknya lebih dekat pada yang lain. Tawa mereka terdengar beberapa saat, menggantikan suara deru angin malam. Nostalgi yang begitu kuat menyeruak ke dalam dada Riku.

"Hei! Mengapa kau tak memberitahu aku kalau kau sudah kembali!" ujarnya dengan nada jengkel palsu.

"Yah, aku hanya berpikir kalau kau sibuk dengan turnamenmu. Aku tak ingin mengganggu," Sena menawarkan senyum kecil padanya dan Riku balik membalas dengan tawa kecil.

"Ah, Sena. Kau terlalu baik padaku," ia tertawa lagi. Ah, lengkap sudah rasanya kebahagiaannya hari ini.

"Dan… selamat atas kemenangan timmu. Maaf aku tidak bisa melihatmu langsung di pertandingan final hari ini," ucap Sena.

"Tidak apa-apa," Riku tersenyum lebar. "Yang penting kau di sini sekarang. Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu? Lima tahun? Enam tahun kurasa."

"Yah, benar." Sena mengalihkan wajahnya ke sungai. Riku membuang jauh matanya ke bulan di atas sungai itu.

Untuk beberapa saat hanya suara malam mengambang atmosfer di antara mereka. Riku baru menyadari kelelahan yang ia rasakan sesudah pertandingan menghilang begitu saja. Ah, ia terlalu senang bertemu dengan Sena. Diliriknya pemuda yang masih duduk di sampingnya itu.

Sosok Sena terlihat begitu sempurna di matanya. Dengan mata karamel yang bersinar lembut menerawang jauh. Senyum kecil yang tak pernah ia sadari begitu terlihat menawan. Dan rambutnya yang bergerak perlahan tertiup angin malam—semua itu hanya menambah pesonanya di mata Riku.

Riku menyadari tak bisa mengalihkan wajahnya dari sosok Sena, sementara ia merasakan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak lebih cepat. Tak heran ia bisa jatuh hati pada pemuda ini—namun itu enam tahun yang lalu. Waktu selalu berhasil mengubah segalanya, bukan?

Itu memang benar. Namun beberapa hal tak pernah bisa diubah oleh waktu.

"Sena?" panggilnya pelan—masih menatap lekat sosok pemuda yang sudah ia kenal sejak kecil itu.

"Hm?" Sena mengalihkan wajahnya. Senyum kecil itu masih di wajahnya. Begitu tenang—dan menenangkan jiwa Riku juga.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Riku pelan.

Sena mengerjap. Senyumnya hilang sesaat sebelum kembali lagi. Bahkan lebih lebar. "Aku tahu. Dan aku juga mencintaimu."

Riku menghela nafas. Ia bangkit dan merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak. "Kau mau pergi ke tempatku? Ini sudah sangat malam."

Tangan Riku terjulur. Dengan senyum yang sama Sena menyambut tangan itu. "Tentu."

.

.

.

_Hei… apa kau akan tetap di sini?_

—_m__aaf. Aku tak bisa. Aku… aku harus pergi._

_Kumohon, Sena. Jangan pergi—_

_Maaf__— Riku._

Dan sosok itu tertelan kegelapan. Kegelapan yang sama juga menelan dirinya perlahan. Ia mencoba berlari, namun ia tak bisa meloloskan diri

.

.

.

Riku tersentak bangun di pagi harinya saat alarmnya berbunyi keras. Ia menggerutu sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk mematikan benda yang bertengger di samping ranjangnya itu. Dipaksanya tubuhnya bangkit.

"Sena? Kau di mana?" panggil Riku.

Namun tak ada jawaban. Tak ada suara Sena yang membalas panggilannya. Riku terdiam. Kekhawatiran mulai terbentuk dalam dirinya—menghisap semua kantuknya pergi. Dalam sekejap saja kekhawatiran itu sudah berubah menjadi ketakutan. Mungkin terlalu berlebihan tetapi—paranoid. Mendadak ia seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau Sena pergi? Bagaimana kalau ia meninggalkannya sendiri?

Tanpa sadar Riku sudah melompat keluar dari ranjangnya dan mencari Sena ke seluruh penjuru apartemen kecil itu. Tidak ada Sena di mana-mana. Tidak ada… tidak ada…

"Sena! SENA!" Ia berteriak. Namun masih tak ada jawaban.

Ia membuka pintu depan dan hendak melompat keluar untuk mencari Sena di luar saar langkahnya terhenti. Untuk sejenak Riku terdiam. Sesaat kemudian ia menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah, Sena. Kupikir kau pergi atau apa," ujar Riku.

Sena yang berdiri di balik pintu depan dengan posisi tangan yang terangkat hendak mengetuk pintu tertawa kecil dan menurunkan tangannya. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya keluar se—eh?"

Kedua tangan Riku sudah melingkar di lehernya, memotong kalimat Sena. Terbisik di telinganya, pelan namun jelas—"Kumohon jangan pergi. Aku benar-benar takut."—dan ia hanya bisa membalas kata-kata Riku dengan anggukan pelan. Sementara sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibir Sena.

Ketika tangan Riku sudah melepaskan dirinya, Sena bertanya, "Sebenarnya mengapa kau begitu khawatir?"

Riku mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia bisa merasakan suhu di wajahnya naik. "Ti-tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

Mendadak mimik di wajah Sena terjatuh. Ia terdiam dengan pandangan kosong yang perlahan menunduk ke lantai di bawah kakinya.

"Sena? Sena, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Riku.

Sena menggelengkan kepalanya dan memberinya tawa kecil. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Oh, ya. Bukankah kau harus segera berangkat?"

"Kau benar!" seru Riku, menyadari sesuatu. "Ah, sebaiknya hari ini kau tetap di sini. Atau kau mau ikut aku ke tempat latihan?"

Sena menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku di sini saja."

"Baiklah," Riku mengangguk dan menarik Sena ke dalam. Ia sendiri segera bersiap untuk latihan bersama timnya.

.

.

.

_Kuharap kita bisa selalu bersama_

_Ya. Aku juga berharap yang sama._

_Benarkah?_

_Ya. Aku rasa begitu—_

Dan ia merasakan kedua tangan—miliknya dan milik sang kekasih—bertautan dalam ikatan yang erat. Yang tak ingin ia lepaskan dan tak pernah ingin ia lepaskan.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi!" seru Riku.

"Oh, Riku! Selamat pagi juga," balas kaptennya.

Beberapa salam tertukar—dan Riku mulai mengganti bajunya. Gear, celana, baju seragamnya, sepatu—dan yang terakhir pelindung muka beserta helmnya. Ia mulai melakukan pemanasan.

Latihan mereka berjalan seperti biasa—yah, tak ada banyak yang bisa dikatakan tentang latihan. Namun Riku tak sabar untuk segera kembali pulang. Bayangan Sena yang menunggunya di apartemennya membuatnya tersenyum sepanjang hari.

Saat istirahat kapten tim menghampirinya dan menanyakan, "Riku, kau terlihat sangat senang hari ini. Apa karena kemenangan kita kemarin?"

"Ya, itu juga. Tapi yang paling membuatku senang akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Sena lagi setelah terpisah bertahun-tahun," Riku tersenyum lebar. Ia jelas terlihat senang.

Tetapi ekspresi di wajah kapten timnya jatuh. Pecah begitu saja seperti kepingan mozaik yang terlepas dari tempatnya direkatkan. Riku yang menyadari perubahan wajah kaptennya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kapten, ada apa?" tanyanya.

Kapten timnya masih memandang Riku dengan padangan apa-kau-sudah-kehilangan-kewarasanmu. Akhirnya ia menghela nafas. Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan dan membuka mulutnya.

"Apa kau sadar apa yang kau ucapkan?" tanya kaptennya. Riku menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala. "Apa kau lupa kalau Sena sudah meninggal enam tahun lalu?"

Begitu kapten timnya menutup mulutnya, tubuh Riku langsung membeku. Dalam pikirannya kabut mulai membayangi. Ia mulai tak bisa membedakan batas realita dan khayalannya. Seperti orang kebingungan.

"Ta-tapi… tapi—"

"Sadarlah, Riku. Apa kau tak ingat kebakaran itu?" potong kapten timnya.

Namun yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Batas yang nyata dan imajiner sebenarnya semakin jelas terlihat—menyadarkan Riku akan kenyataannya yang sebenarnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan hitam mengambil alih dunia di balik matanya. Air matanya mulai terasa menggenang.

.

.

.

_Hei, Sena. Aku mencintaimu—_

_A-aku juga menyukaimu, Riku._

_Terima kasih._

_Huh? Untuk apa?_

_Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa._

Dan yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah tersenyum. Begitu lebarnya sampai ia merasa kalau ia tak pernah tersenyum sebelumnya selama ia hidup.

.

.

.

Kakinya melompat cepat ke depan, sekaligus mendorong tubuhnya untuk meluncur ke depan. Namun Mamori menahannya dari belakang. Riku menengok dan melihat Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya. Terlihat jelas jejak kesedihan di wajah gadis itu. Riku berhenti berontak, namun tak kuasa menahan dirinya.

"SENAAA!" teriak Riku pada rumah yang terbakar itu.

Namun yang menjawabnya adalah suara kayu dan beton yang runtuh. Api melahap semuanya sampai yang tersisa hanyalah arang dan abu. Ia tak bisa menghentikan air mata yang mengalir deras melewati pipinya. Bahkan panasnya bangunan yang terbakar itu tak mampu menandingi perihnya hatinya yang kehilangan.

Beberapa surat kabar lokal melaporkan kejadian itu di halaman utama mereka.

_Sebuah villa terbakar dini hari tadi. Diperkirakan penyebab kebakaran adalah hubungan pendek arus listrik. Villa tersebut tengah disewa keluarga Kobayakawa__ untuk liburan musim panas. Tidak ada korban luka. Tetapi korban tewas satu orang, bernama Kobayakawa Sena, anak dari keluarga Kobayakawa._

.

.

.

_Hei, aku ingin bertemu lagi denganmu._

_Kau merindukanku?_

_Begitulah._

_Aku juga merindukanmu._

Dan ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menunggu waktu itu datang. Menunggu kesempatan itu menghampiri dirinya.

.

.

.

(end)

Akhirnya selesai satu rekues lagi. Cu Fit~ rekuesmu udah selesai XD – maaf kalau aneh, maklum eyang terserang demam ambiguitas akibat homesick T-T. Dan eyang lagi gak bisa nulis Shizaya, melihat kondisi fand DRRR! yang sebagian (sangat) besar ficnya pakai pair itu (yap, ini orang aneh yang gak terlalu suka nulis pair mayor -_-" – meski saya punya idenya crossover dengan Ikigami, tapi itu nanti sajalah :D)

Review, bitte? ._.

—karena review adalah jiwa fic.

-knoc


End file.
